1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation device which either provides a patient with partial breathing assistance or does all the breathing for the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
These units for supplying breathing gas are usually based on a certain air flow concept, which influences the breathing gas and changes the influence of the breathing gas on the device in the desired manner.
In many cases, a blower motor serves as the gas source. This makes the device independent of other, stationary gas sources. The ambient air is drawn through a filter, arrives in the blower housing, and, for preparation with oxygen and/or moisture, is administered to the patient. In the devices according to the state of the art, furthermore, a clumsy and unattractive method is used to connect the humidifier to the basic unit. This also increases the size of the unit unnecessarily. The filling of the humidifiers also has a direct influence on the geometries and air supply properties of the device.
In many cases, the most effective way of influencing the amount of sound and noise produced is to isolate the blower from the rest of the device. In most devices, this idea is realized in a cumbersome, complicated, and inadequate manner.
The design embodiments and variants explained in detail below can be used alternatively or supplementally with respect to each other. In particular, each individual inventive idea can be realized independently of each of the other inventive ideas. A combined realization, however, leads to additional advantages, which have positive effects on the construction, size, ease of use, safety, and noise generation of the unit and thus positive effects on the entire system.
To supplement the following explanations, various additional explanations will be found directly in the drawings. The disclosure content of the present patent application comprises, in particular, both the written explanations of the drawings and also the design variants illustrated in the drawings but not explained in the following text.